disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pascal/Gallery
Images of Pascal from Tangled. Promotional Material Pascal_render.png Pascal Pascal_Promotional_Headshot.jpg|Pascal promotional headshot Rapunzel Redesign 4.jpg|Pascal with a redesigned Rapunzel Cp FWB Tangled 20120926.jpg|Web banner of Rapunzel and Pascal DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Before Ever After poster.png Tangled TV official poster.jpg Tangled - Pascal.jpg Concept Art TangledTransformation2.png TangledTransformation3.png Pascal Maquette .jpg|Pascal Marquette Pascal's Story concept 1.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled WFTCRMImageFetch-12.aspx.jpeg|Pascal's color-changing abilities tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-535.jpg|Pascal Frowning tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-599.jpg|Pascal getting dusted Tumblr mhkiloMtr31s5193oo1 500.png|Rapunzel and Pascal doing ventriloquy Rapmovie2.jpg|Pascal in a dress tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-1004.jpg|Pascal being honorable tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2263.jpg|Pascal warning Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-2497.jpg|Pascal in awe Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-3162.jpg|Pascal staring at Eugene Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-3298.jpg|Pascal wants to get tough with Flynn tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7261.jpg|Pascal got his eye on you Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Pascal and Rapunzel are sad to see Eugene go Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-8964.jpg|Pascal feeling Sad Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9753.jpg|It's time to be heroic! Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-9768.jpg|Pascal tries to stop Gothel from taking Rapunzel tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9862.jpg|Pascal Heartbroken Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-10045.jpg|Pascal does not like being kicked. Tumblr lc9uuqkLoZ1qde10po1 500.jpg|Pascal with The Pub Thugs's rats tumblr_lht5mnaR6R1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Pascal watching the lanterns Rapmovie23.jpg|Pascal during the song I See the Light'' Pascal.Purplecolor.PNG|Pascal in his purple form. Pascal.Tangled.PNG|Pascal standing near Rapunzel's feet. Disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tangled (96).jpg Eugene (23).jpg ''Tangled: The Series Tangled-Before-Ever-After-122.jpg Before Ever After - Pascal.png|Pascal in ''Tangled: The Series Checkmate 1.png Checkmate 2.png Make Me Smile 1.jpg Hare Peace 2.jpg Tangled-the-series-19.png Challenge of the Brave 20.jpg Challenge of the Brave 22.jpg In Like Flynn 7.jpg Great Expotations 13.png One Angry Princess 38.png One Angry Princess 41.png Pascal's Story 4.png Pascal's Story 1.png Pascal's Story 5.png Pascal's Story 7.png Pascal's Story 13.png Pascal's Story 10.png|Remembering the days when it was just the two of them Pascal's Story 24.jpg Pascal's Story 25.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 48.png Big Brothers of Corona 68.png Big Brothers of Corona 70.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-20.png|Getting petted by Red Big-Brothers-of-Corona-22.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 15.jpg Not in the Mood 20.jpg Mood Potion 2.jpg Not in the Mood 10.png Mood Potion 3.jpg The Quest for Varian 29.jpg The Quest for Varian 30.jpg The Alchemist Returns 9.JPG Secret of the Sun Drop 10.png Video Games Pascal Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg ''Disney Emoji Blitz EmojiBlitzPascal.png|Pascal's emoji for ''Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Rapunzel.png|Pascal on the Rapunzel app icon Theme Parks and other Live Appearances 6157887827 9472c089e9 b.jpg|Pascal in Mickey's Soundsational Parade 6338884457 35e94fff67 m.jpg|Pascal in Disney on Ice 336px-Rapunzel Card.jpeg|''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' card Merchandise and Miscellaneous 1263041280019.jpg 200992.jpg Pascal Pin.jpg Booster Collection - Disney Tangled - Pascal Only.jpeg Disneystore.com Tangled Pascal Pin.jpeg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Pascal - GWP.jpeg DSF Pin Trader's Delight - Red Pascal.jpeg DSSH – Tangled Marquee Rapunzel Funko.jpg Tangled_Rapunzel_Pascal_Maximus_Tsum_Tsum_Small.jpg Pascal Dress Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pascal Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Funko Pop NYCC Exclusive Angry Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Funko Pop Rapunzel and Pascal.jpg Pascal Christmas Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Before Ever After novel.jpg Tagnled TV Merchandise 14.jpg|Pascal plush (Tangled: The Series) Pascaltsumtsum.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 7.jpg Queen for a Day cover.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries